Colloidal suspensions of organosilsesquioxanes having an average particle size of from 10 to 100 nm and processes for preparing the same are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,780 to Cekada, Jr. et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,297 to Bey. These suspensions are prepared by adding trialkoxysilanes to an agitated mixture of water and surfactants, in which the amount of trialkoxysilanes added is less than about 10 percent by weight, based on the total weight of the trialkoxysilanes, water and surfactants, or the addition rate is less than 10 moles of trialkoxysilanes per liter per hour.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the continuous and reproducible preparation of storage-stable colloidal suspensions of organopolysiloxanes having an average particle size of from 10 to 150 nm. Still another object of the invention is to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxanes in which the organopolysiloxanes contain at least two different siloxane units, such as monoorganosiloxane, diorganosiloxane and triorganosiloxane units and SiO.sub.4/2 units. A further object of the invention is to provide colloidal suspensions of organopolysiloxanes which have an organopolysiloxane solids content of up to 20 percent by weight, based on total weight of the suspension.